


Take me Home, I Want to Feel You Close to Me

by IHidMyFaceFromYouNoMore



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: (anyway), (i realize that that tag looks like it means like), (is there a name for standing up while fucking?), (standing up but with emphasis lol), Anal, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Fingering, Fucking Standing Up, Glove Kink?? (like a cloth glove not a surgical glove), Lingerie, M/M, PWP, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHidMyFaceFromYouNoMore/pseuds/IHidMyFaceFromYouNoMore
Summary: Extremely self-indulgent PWP. Enjoy !(This fic has fanart ! and it's SFW despite the fic being so NSFW lol)
Relationships: Klaus von dem Eberbach & Dorian Red Gloria, Klaus von dem Eberbach/Dorian Red Gloria
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15





	Take me Home, I Want to Feel You Close to Me

“Thank goodness that’s over,” Dorian had opened the door to the bedroom, walking in with a groan. Klaus followed, undoing his bowtie in the process as he shut the door with his foot. He was wearing a black tux, the one type of suit he despised but which he had to wear occasionally, this time for a mission. At least he wasn’t in Dorian’s shoes, which were stylish black heels at the moment. He was wearing a black velvety gown fit for a gala that could almost be described as tasteful by the Major’s impossible standards. Their mission had been a success. 

Dorian was removing his earrings so he could lay them on the chest of drawers. “As much as I love Vivaldi, I don’t love to listen to it while opening such a complicated safe as that one was. Next time you take me to the opera, please let it be pleasure, not business.” 

Klaus was contemplating hanging up his suit jacket in an orderly manner, but he ended up tossing it over a chair. He stayed quiet, watching Dorian take off the heavily rhinestoned neckpiece he had worn all evening. The Earl opened the drawers in front of him, looking for something which he apparently couldn’t find in the three top drawers. He went down to look through the others. The Major approached him. 

“What are you looking for?” Klaus was loosening the top buttons on his dress shirt. 

“It’s nothing. Just a — knick knack.” When Dorian got up again, he had Klaus standing directly behind him, giving him pause. Dorian smirked in the wide mirror in front of them. Despite the tension of the mission, his makeup had stayed on quite elegantly, while Klaus almost looked tired, yet content, standing there. But there was something more in the man’s look. 

Klaus was looking down at something Dorian couldn’t see in the mirror. His hand was on the back of Dorian’s thigh now. He was hiking the skirts up slowly, feeling through all the layers he scrunched up in order to touch Dorian’s nearly bare leg — there was a satiny pantyhose in the way. 

“That’s a lot of detail for a mission like that,” Klaus muttered. Dorian was leaning silently against the drawer, praying that he’d keep going to find his surprise waiting. 

And he did, as Klaus slid the skirts high enough to reveal one hip — and the lacey underwear beneath showed through. Dorian watched with delight how his expression changed in the reflection. The Major looked at him via that mirror. He looked like he wanted to say it, his mouth was hanging open just a little in anticipation, but Klaus seemed to have been struck by speechlessness. His hand felt the lace through the thin barrier. Dorian’s hands were thoroughly holding onto the countertop of the drawer. 

“Thought you might like it.” 

“Pervert.” Klaus uttered, but that word had lost its meaning some time ago. It was more of a joke to them now. Dorian pressed his own opera-gloved hand onto the zipper of the Major’s pants. 

“Says the man getting hard over said pervert.” 

Klaus made eye contact once more. There was determination in his gaze. Dorian knew what that meant. He removed his hand and instead leaned back enough to press himself to Klaus with a smile. With the added height at his heels, the Earl lined up perfectly to his Major. 

“You _do_ like me from behind, don’t you?” Dorian moved against him, recalling some delightful memories. He had said something similar to Klaus back in Alaska, although it had been a joke then. He was pleased to discover that it was not a joke now. 

The Major pressed himself to Dorian in return. “Remember Tehran?” He had his lips to the back of Dorian’s ear. 

“Vividly.” Dorian felt the thrill of Klaus’ hand pulling at his pantyhose, sliding them down. 

“When I heaved you out of that treasure-hole, I had a moment where I held you a little like this.” 

“I don’t remember it being anything as good as this, though.” Dorian thought back to how in the moment his adrenaline had mixed with the stimulation of having Klaus pull him close in an unprecedented act of what could have been affection in any other context. Dorian had chalked it up to necessity back then, but maybe his perception was changing now with what Klaus was whispering to him. 

“I — liked it back then.” The Major admitted. There was almost nothing more erotic to Dorian than the way Klaus confessed a desire. 

“You hid it well from me.” 

“Well, I don’t have to anymore.” Klaus managed to get the pantyhose far down enough to feel the lace uninhibited. Dorian sighed, still gripping the edge of the drawer. Klaus sure had a way of making him wait. 

And wait he would, because Klaus stopped in order to lay a hand on Dorian’s meticulous hairdo; it was pinned up, held together with a clasp which the Major took out to let all the curls run free. He took a handful with just the amount of force he knew Dorian liked. 

The Earl’s impatient hand had sneaked behind him to undo that zipper. He pulled at the shirtfront tucked into the Major’s pants, doing anything in order to get to free him. Klaus wasn’t going to say anything about how intense it felt to have Dorian’s satin-gloved hand take out his cock to stroke desperately, but he thought about it plenty. His own hand was feeling around the lace edge, fingers slipping closer to the crevice to feel Dorian’s next surprise. 

“How are you wet already?” 

“I just knew you couldn’t resist with me looking like this.” 

Klaus tried not to hide his blatant arousal, though it was an old habit. He felt inside Dorian with a finger, slipping into the recently familiar warmth. Klaus rarely kissed while fucking, but he had to taste Dorian’s neck now that it was right in front of him. There were ways to make Dorian mewl, and this was one. 

The Major had nearly forgotten that his cock was hopelessly pressed in an uncomfortable angle to the Earl, waiting for something to do. It wouldn’t have to wait long, because the satin hand came back to position him to Dorian so that Klaus’ fingers could move out of the way. 

The Major leaned into the Earl, pressing him against the dresser. Dorian pressed his forehead to the mirror, breathing condensation onto the surface with every new moan. The Major let go of Dorian’s hair, instead migrating down to his chest. He felt the silicone insert through his brassiere, feeling it up even though he knew it wasn’t a part of Dorian. The Earl felt it nonetheless. 

Klaus' other hand was still under the skirts, but now it could move toward the front — there was something to take care of there. Dorian had tucked himself earlier that evening, but he came undone under Klaus’ hand. The Major managed to get Dorian’s cock out from underneath the lace so that he could take him into his fist and give him what he deserved. This way, Klaus rocked steadily into Dorian, listening to the serenity of his partner’s moans and the creaking of the dresser hitting the wall in unison. 

Dorian had planned this, but he hadn’t anticipated it being so good. The feeling of not only Klaus inside and outside, his warm hand taking care of his cock, but the maddening sensation of the underskirts touching his tip when the Major wasn’t — the Earl’s entire being twitched, and he kept twitching until he was done coming into the skirts while Klaus kept fucking him. 

The Major was relentless, keeping his pace as he ramped up an orgasm as well. There was a moment in the middle of it all where he clung to Dorian and felt a wave of deep admiration. His hands loosened their grip around the Earl, but Klaus never truly let him go. He certainly didn’t step back too far as they both started to calm down. 

There was another moment, one where they both looked in the mirror, but not only at themselves. Dorian could tell that he hadn’t powdered enough because his face was glowing with blush after their exertions. The mirror also bore an impressive impression of his face, there was lipstick and shadows of foundation on it now. The dress would have to be dry-cleaned now, too, he thought about briefly. But when he held Klaus’ gaze, he couldn’t think of those things at all. The Earl and him just stood there, looking. 

Klaus slipped the velvet sleeve-straps over Dorian’s shoulders. “What were you looking for in the drawer anyway?” 

“Nothing at all.” Dorian replied with a smile. He had looked for nothing, hoping to get something, and he had.

**Author's Note:**

> i am forever torn between headcanoning Klaus as demiromantic with an emphasis on demi + asexual, and then just a Big Ball of Suppressed Sexual Needs In the Shape of a Man. 
> 
> i had no idea what to name this fic. so it's just a cher lyric. and a damn good song seriously listen to Take me Home i love that song


End file.
